


Dick, Am I Being A Dick?

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Capes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “Dude, do you think I’m homophobic?”“You weren't the last time I checked,” Dick said after getting over the initial shock of Jason being there.“Yeah, it’s gotta be something else,” he muttered, more to himself than to Dick.or: Jason can't figure out why he keeps getting upset about Roy bringing people home with him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 330





	Dick, Am I Being A Dick?

**Author's Note:**

> a doc from 2017 in my WIP folder clean out? it's more likely than you think. I think this also puts us at four ships in this clean out

Jason had never had a problem with gay people that he knew of. His roommate in college, Dick Grayson, had been about as bi as they came and Jason had only cared when Dick and his partners were too loud for him to sleep. And that wasn’t about the genders that was just about common courtesy. 

It was Dick’s couch that he was currently crashing on while his current roommate, Roy Harper, was fucking around with some dude at their place and Jason was trying to figure out, not for the first time since Roy started bringing people home, why it bothered him. The soundproofing was way better in their apartment than it had been in his and Dick’s so he didn’t even have to worry about being kept up at night. 

Dick walked in, Jason may have neglected to tell him he was coming over, and Jason greeted him with, “Dude, do you think I’m homophobic?” 

“You weren't the last time I checked,” Dick said after getting over the initial shock of Jason being there.

“Yeah, it’s gotta be something else,” he muttered, more to himself than to Dick. What else feeling pissed off every time Roy showed up with some dude on his arm and a little nauseous could be though Jason had no idea. “Can I stay here tonight? I’m being sexiled.” Not that Roy would have kicked him out to have sex, but it was the principle of the matter. 

“By Roy or by yourself?” Dick asked with a quirk of his brow, “You can still stay either way, though.”

“Well I’m clearly not getting any right now, so clearly by Roy,” he rolled his eyes, and moved over on the couch so Dick could join him. 

“Not what I meant. If you want to actually talk about the foreignness of your feelings then do it after I wake up.” 

“I don’t talk about feelings,” Jason said flatly. “Anyway, before you go to bed, where’s your remote? Your place is a mess and I’ve been watching Friends for like two hours because I can’t change the channel, and I’m hating Ross more and more as I do.”

* * *

Jason was a great roommate for people like Dick who didn't know how to take care of themselves, and Jason would be the first to say so. 

He somehow managed to put together breakfast from the few things laying around Dick’s kitchen, and even fixed the coffee maker, so that it was brewing by the time Dick got up despite having not worked for the last two months. 

Usually Jason slept in more, but, well, he hadn't really slept much on Dick’s uncomfortable couch while still trying to sort through the feelings he would deny having. And still watching Friends because they couldn't find the remote. 

“Nice to see you're still here, avoiding feelings and all. Especially when avoidance comes with breakfast.” Dick gratefully took a large gulp of coffee, not even flinching at the heat.

“If you keep talking about me avoiding things you won't get any breakfast. I'll just take it back to my place and let Roy and his latest fling have it,” Jason threatened, frowning a bit as he mentioned Roy and the guy he'd brought home the night before.

Dick put his hands up in surrender before swiping at the plate. “You make a good breakfast.”

“Your bar for good is too low. I’ve seen how much cereal you have here.” 

“You say that like cereal isn't a good meal,” Dick said as he piled himself a good serving of breakfast. “So,” he started once he was satisfied by the amount he had, “about Roy…”

Jason rolled his eyes, putting together his own plate. “What about Roy,” he said, his voice dripping exasperation. 

“It makes you angry when he has guys over, right?”

“That’s his business. As long as they don’t fuck on the couch I don’t care. And I’m going to your boyfriend’s place next time; he doesn’t try to talk feelings when I’m around him like you do.” 

Dick rolled his eyes, which only looked half as exasperated as it usually did with his mouth full. “Just answer yes or no.”

“Nope. Couldn’t care less,” Jason lied with a shrug. 

“Uh huh, you wanna try that again and actually sound like you believe yourself.”

“Dude, I fixed your coffee maker, leave me alone.” Jason shoved some food into his mouth to signal that he was done talking about this. 

“Fine, stay in denial. Just know it's not good for you.”

“This is why I like Wally more than you. He firmly believes in denial.” 

“It's bad for him too. He's just better at distracting me from talking to him about it.”

Jason smirked at him. “Are you trying to hint at me that I have to make out with you to make this stop? I mean, I could try that if it’ll work, but I don’t think he’d like it much.” 

“I’d prefer you didn't,” Dick paused to think about what he would throw at Jason next, “Why don't you try that distraction method on Roy and see if it stops him from bringing people over.”

“I think you’re forgetting that I’m not actually into dudes,” Jason reminded him, rolling his eyes. 

“Are you absolutely sure?” Dick asked with a quirk of his brow.

“Aren’t people supposed to experiment with that kind of thing in college? If I wanted to hookup with guys you probably would have been pretty high on the list. What with you being right there, good looking, and only in a real relationship a few times during all four years. And I didn’t make any moves on you, so I think I’m in the clear.” 

“Well damn, Jay, I'm flattered,” Dick snorted, “but something's still bugging you about Roy bringing people that didn't bug you when I did it.”

“I think I’d know by now if I liked guys, Dickiebird. It’s gotta be something else.” 

“Oh really? Then if you tried imagining yourself having a nice long make out session with Roy, it wouldn't do anything for you?”

Jason tilted his head, considering it. “Maybe I just need to get laid. Maybe that’s what it is. Wanna play wingman for me at the bar tonight?” 

Dick’s expression clearly said he didn't think that was the solution, but he agreed to help nevertheless.

* * *

Jason spent most of the day at Dick’s place, and at one point Wally came over. Apparently he planned to join them at the bar that night, despite Jason arguing that Wally was the worst wingman. 

He kept track of his own interactions with the two of them, but couldn’t find any negative feelings cropping up when they kissed or stood too close or held hands, so he supposed homophobia had to be out. 

He did have to swing by his place to get a shower and a change of clothes for the bar though. He tried to time his return around Roy being out of the apartment, but it looked like he’d gotten off work early that day. “Hey man, I’m going out with Dick and Wally, so I’ll probably be out late.” 

There was a clear frown not very well hidden on Roy's face, but he still waved him off. “Sure dude, go have some fun. Don't go too crazy though.”

Jason paused on his way to his room, looking more closely at Roy. “What’s with the look on your face?” 

“What look? This is just my face, Jaybird, don't have to be rude about it.” Roy made an effort to lessen his frown which only made him look stupid.

“Yeah, not buying it,” Jason folded his arms over his chest. 

“It's nothing, really,” Roy started, “just… you know I'm not sexiling you or anything, right? Like I can stop bringing them here if you want. You  _ do _ live here too.”

Jason waved him off. “It’s fine. I was just hanging out with Dick. We watched sitcoms and Wally came over. I might actually bring someone home tonight if you’re good with that.” 

“Y-yeah, I mean why wouldn't I be? I do it all the time. Only fair if you got out there every now and then.” His tone clearly said he didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth.

And now Jason was the one frowning. “Right. Or maybe I’ll go to her place.” He might have pursued it further, but a glance at the time told him he really needed to get going to meet Dick and Wally. “I’m gonna grab a shower and go.” 

“Do whatever you want dude.” Someone really needed to talk to Roy about his inability to lie.

* * *

So Jason did not pick up any girls at the bar. And it wasn’t because of Wally like he’d insisted would happen when Wally insisted on joining. He just wasn’t interested in any of them. 

So, he got trashed instead. 

“Dick, fuck, Dick I think I like Roy,” Jason’s words came out a bit slurred from the alcohol, but were understandable enough as he leaned against Dick for support. 

“I know,” Dick sighed, taking a sip from his non-alcoholic drink.

“No, no Dick you don’t know. I  _ like  _ him in a gay way. The way you like Wally.” 

Wally choked on his beer. “Wait, no one told me Jason and Roy were a thing!” 

“Technically they're not. Not yet anyway, because  _ someone _ had to get drunk to be able to admit it.” 

“I thought I was straight. Why did I think that?” Jason asked, reaching for another shot. 

“Nuh uh,” Dick moved the shot away from him, “no more for you. If you're this drunk then you've had too many.”

“I paid for that,” Jason argued. 

“Then I’ll take it,” Wally grinned at him, grabbing the shot and downing it before making a face. “Gross, was that tequila?” 

“Well what the fuck did you think it was?” Jason retorted. 

“Don’t know, but that was gross. I’m getting a vodka to wash that down.” 

Jason wrinkled his nose at him. “You’re drinking hand sanitizer.” 

“And you’re drinking rocket fuel and having a gay crisis.” 

“Fuck. You’re right. Should I tell him? I should tell him, right?” 

“Telling him would definitely make you feel better,” Dick said.

Wally turned to Dick. “So, does our designated driver want to get him home to do that? Cause he’s not gonna do it sober.” 

“Yup, we should get on that.” Dick stood from his stool and nudged at Jason to do the same, letting him lean heavily against him.

“Where are we going?” Jason asked as they exited the bar, Wally only stumbling a little bit beside them. 

“Where you need to be.” Dick managed to get Jason to the car without so much as a stumble, given how heavy Jason was it was a bit impressive, and took off towards Jason and Roy's apartment.

“Roy, I think I’m bi. Or something. Not straight though,” Jason greeted when Roy opened the door for them. “Also, I’m drunk.” 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Roy let Dick hand Jason over to him with a nod of thanks before Dick maneuvered Wally (who protested loudly that he wanted to stay to watch the drama) out to give them some privacy. “So what's this about being bi?” Roy asked once he'd managed to get Jason onto the couch.

“Or something. I don’t know yet. But I’m not straight cause I like you apparently,” Jason mumbled into one of the pillows on their couch. 

Roy blinked owlishly at him. “Say that again for me one more time?”

“And Dick was being a dick and didn’t tell me I liked you until today, and he apparently knew,” Jason complained instead. 

“Uh huh,” Roy said slowly as he leaned over Jason until he was practically on top of him and whispered into his ear, “Now say it one more time because I like hearing it.”

“I think you’re taking advantage of my drunk...ness to make me say things. Say it yourself, I’m tired.” 

“Fine. I've been into you since the day we met and held back ‘cause, supposedly, someone wasn't into guys.”

“I thought I wasn’t. I never was before. Consider yourself special.” 

“Oh I do, special enough that I'll be pissed if you don't remember this conversation in the morning.”

Jason groaned at the mention of the morning. “Don’t even talk to me about mornings. I didn’t drink any water tonight.” 

“Sucks to be you then,” Roy chuckled, pulling back to head over to their kitchen so he could get Jason some water.

“Your sympathy is astounding.” 

“I know, and the minute you're undrunk and hangoverless, we’re having so much sex,” Roy called back to him.

“Sounds great. Can I sleep now?” 

"Yep, sleep away.” He’d just leave the water out for Jason for when he woke up. 

* * *

_ So, turns out I don’t mind Roy sleeping with guys as long as that guy is me _ ,  Jason texted Dick later the next day. He got back the confetti effect and some thumbs up emojis. 


End file.
